Red
is a ruler of the Phantom Empire and the true main antagonist. He serves as Queen Mirage's adviser, who locates things for her. It was revealed that he is the one who controlled Mirage. His real name is . Personality As an advisor, he is very loyal to Queen Mirage and is always seen with her. He often orders the generals around, under her order. He shows her something with his mirror about the Cures. He is also the mastermind behind the Phantom Empire's who using Mirage to conquer the Earth. As Red, he is much ruthless, cunning and cruel as he took interest in Cure Lovely, he plans to defeat her for vengance. Abilities He can use the mirror to show Mirage something as seen in episode 2, often showing her about the new Cures. it is unknown if he can perform any attacks because he is too powerful. He can also control Queen Mirage and make her become more evil. Appearance As in the look, it is an ordinary mirror, and has a face with red eyes, and mouth, however specifically also a person's silhouette is inside. Inside his mirror is a figure who resembles Blue with dark blue body and inside resembling Blue's Cross Mirror Room. When he influences Mirage, his eyes will shine. In episode 43, it is revealed that the figure inside is known as Red with red spiky hair and eyes. He also wears a black sweater and red pants and has very pale skin. His appearance resembles Blue. History He, along with Queen Mirage and the other generals were sealed in Axia box in the Blue Sky Kingdom until Hime opened it and they begin the invasion. He also reveals the whereabouts of new Pretty Cures that appear in Pikarigaoka, such as Cure Lovely in the second episode, and informs Queen Mirage about where the Phantom Empire's invasion of Earth has been decreased because of the Cures counterattacking. He also reveals Cure Honey and her ability to soothe everyone with her singing once she starts appearing more often. He is revealed to be the mastermind behind everything, controlling Queen Mirage by making her believe that Blue was using Cure Lovely in order to defeat her, and making her more resentful. He also intervened and snapped the Oresky Trio out of being purified. When Blue nearly free Mirage from his influence, he intervened before it complete and bring her back to the Phantom Empire. When Mirage asks Deep Mirror about Blue's feelings, he proclaim to her that Blue abandoned her and stated that Loves and happiness were fluke and always remained on Mirage's side as he influence her as Mirage eyes become lifeless. When Lovely fight Mirage, he quickly influences Mirage and tells her to despise everything which causes Mirage to go berserk. When she becomes normal, he decides to go after Lovely in hopes of controlling her and turning her into the next Queen Mirage. In episode 44, he brings forth a red Saiark for Lovely to fight. As she does, he tells her about how all of the people she saved is experiencing love and happiness except for her, which causes her feelings to waver. Using a crystal he embedded into her chest, he amplifies Lovely's pain and sadness and explains that she could change the world for her own happiness and make others suffer. He almost has her completely under his control when Seiji calls out to her, causing her to break free from Red's temptation and to destroy the crystal. At the end of the episode, he considers targeting Seiji and warns Blue that he will consume the Earth with hatred and anger. In episode 45, he created a Santa Saiark to attack the Cures. After defeated, he manipulate Seiji as his powerful weapon. Relationships *[[Blue|'Blue']]: It is possible that they have a connection between their kingdoms. He also looks similar to Blue. He harbors a lot of hatred toward Blue and wants to destroy everything he had created. *[[Queen Mirage|'Queen Mirage']]: He serves as her adviser. He always reports to her something using the mirror. He gives orders to the generals under Mirage's command. It was revealed that he is the one who controlled Mirage, and the main villain of the series. Whenever Mirage slowly becomes good, he often influences her, fueling more anger towards Blue. During the final battle with Cure Lovely, he fuels her with even more hatred, causing her to go on a destructive rampage. Trivia *The shadow inside the mirror appears to be somewhat similar to Blue. *He is based on Magic Mirror in Snow White. *He is the second villain to use a mirror to locate an object, preceded by Shadow. *Like Klein, he does not physically battle the Cures until the final battle. *He is the second villain to control the main villain, preceded by Noise, who controlled Mephisto. * His mirror room resembles an alternative version of Blue's Cross Mirror Room. * In the official profile, his eyes and reflection are purple. *Mirage was thought to be the main antagonist until he shows his true intentions just to hide the true villain. * He and Blue look very similar in appearance. * His Saiarks have different shaped sunglasses and their environment is currently unknown. * His and Blue name's both refer to colors. * He is the second villain to have a personal monster, after Joker. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Phantom Empire